dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
2BIG3k
2BIG3k Animation, Inc. (or just simply 2BIG3k) was an American animation studio that produced animated feature films, television series, and short films. It was founded in 1999 by Gabriel Garcia, Marc Zimmermann, and Terry Ward and was owned by Glass Ball Productions until 2017 and based in Los Angeles, California, US. The company had worked on several animated shorts, before releasing a total of three feature films, including the House in the Pop franchise. At the time 2BIG3k was founded, the company concluded an agreement to co-produce and co-finance animated films with Universal Studios. The company and logo was named after the 2BIG3k F&L Labs from Garcia, Zimmerman and Ward's series Nuclear Bubblegum. In 2017, the studio was merged into Clearwater Animation Los Angeles. History The studio was founded by Gabriel Garcia, Marc Zimmermann, and Terry Ward in 1999 as part of Glass Ball Productions, and released its first animated short Lil' Pingoo: Pinguin on November 10, 1999. For its launch, 2BIG3k signed with Universal Studios an agreement to co-produce and co-finance animated films, starting with House in the Pop, the first project produced for Universal. On June 5, 2006, 2BIG3k partnered with Starz Animation (now known as Arc Productions), a Toronto-based animation production company that was also known for producing new episodes from Thomas and Friends since 2014, to co-produce and animate House in the Pop, which has already entered production. 2BIG3k had currently, but completely, finished working on Ico, a cancelled Lix Animation Digital project that was a little "too dark" for children, in 2015. 2BIG3k is then worked on a 2016 original animated film titled Ropz. On March 27, 2015, the company announced that they are working on 2 untitled original animated films, the first is set to be released on June 23, 2017, and the second will be released on February 1, 2019. It has many other projects in development, including The Computer Adventure, Click Go! and a live-action/computer-animated film Cilo. The official actual company's motto is "We love to overtake you", as seen in Hot and Spicy. In 2001, the classic logo was replaced by a new logo, which was spoofed on the 20th Century Fox logo until 2012. In 2006, a newer logo featuring the classic logo from 1999 was made, and was debuted in 2BIG3k's YouTube channel. On October 3, 2012, the company announced that they would bring back the classic 1999 logo starting with The Geo Team Movie 2, which released on January 18, 2013. In 2014, Gabriel Garcia created and animated a newest and current logo using Vipid. The current logo was first seen in House in the Pop 2, which was released on August 15, 2014. Filmography Feature films Released films Upcoming films Films in development Short films Gallery 2BIG3k new logo (2013-present).png|The "classic" logo (1999-2001, 2013-2017) 2BIG3k logo (2013).jpg|The "classic" logo (1999-2001, 2013-2017) 2BIG3k_2014_logo_with_Motto.png|The 2014 logo with motto 2BIG3k Animation logo.png|Fox parody logo (2001-2012) 2BIG3k.jpg|Fox parody logo (As seen in Crash and Da Gorilla) See also *Glass Ball Productions Category:Companies Category:The Geo Team Wiki Category:Film production companies Category:Television production companies of the United States of America Category:Defunct companies